


Eternal

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt <a href="http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html?thread=2440543#cmt2440543">
Legend of the Seeker, Richard/Denna, you'll never be free of me</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal

Richard would never be free of Denna, never quite stop loving his Mistress, though he told himself his heart burned with desire only for Kahlan.

Denna could never be free of Richard, of what he'd done, of what he'd set in motion, of how he'd ruined her life.

It was a match made in the Underworld, that they'd be never together but never truly apart, locked in an eternal and unforgiving and unholy matrimony.


End file.
